


ShinIchi for the Soul

by EternalEclipse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Birds, Character Death, Comfort, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ichigo is a Shiba, Ichigo's hollow is the lizard from original vizard training, In chapter 2, M/M, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Pre-Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, ShinIchi Week 2019, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Training, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EternalEclipse
Summary: A small series of unconnected drabbles for Shinichi Week 2019.1: The last thing Shinji wants to do is go back to the Gotei.2: Ichigo goes back in time to kill Aizen.3: Shinji just wants to hit that.4: Shinji and Ichigo are accidentally turned into birds.5: Ichigo was born with a dead soulmate. This is surprisingly not a problem.6: Shinji's a bit of a soft touch with his own.7: Ichigo hasn't murdered anyone, he promises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Loyalty, Trust

The first time the Gotei offers them a place after the Winter War, Shinji laughs and Hiyori drop-kicks the messenger. The second time is by hell butterfly, and who could have thought that  _that_  was a good idea, after everything?

The third time, they send Ichigo, and Shinji's angry for him, that Soul Society would use Ichigo's honor like this.

“Fix that place up a bit before I get there, yeah?” Ichigo’s posture is melancholy, but confident. He believes in Shinji.

After Aizen, Shinji will die before he lets Ichigo down. “Fine,” he grumbles, and squeezes Ichigo’s shoulder, meaning it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo goes back in time to kill Aizen.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Time Travel, Dimension Travel

It takes Shinji six seconds to reach the division courtyard after Aizen’s reiatsu spikes. His lieutenant is facing a Shiba bastard, by the looks, because no Shiba he knew had such bright hair.

The Shiba shatters a forming Kurohitsugi with his hand, and tries a physical attack with two blades, a hollow mask forming on his face.

Shinji’s grabs for Sakanade’s hilt. He unsheathes her as Aizen loses his head.

A heartbeat later, he buries her in the boy’s chest. Shinji stares into golden eyes as they widen then flutter shut, mask crumbling, wondering why the boy hesitated against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji just wants to hit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Canon Divergence, Alternate First Meeting, Gotei Ichigo

Shinji frowned when he got the order. Six months since Nishino got killed by a menos, and the higher-ups were already pushing for him to appoint another lieutenant. Someone had even set up interviews already.

He did talk with the more promising candidates; it’d be nice to have someone to foist paperwork on. There were even a few he’d genuinely consider, plus Aizen to check on—but those thoughts were wiped away by the latest contender.

The newest Shiba genius stepped into his office, scowling and insubordinate and so very pretty. Perhaps Kyouraku had the right idea, choosing attractive lieutenants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Ichigo are accidentally turned into birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Instincts, Masked, Birds of a Feather

Shinji had to say that this was not how he’d expected this day to go. His feathers fluffed up and he grimaced, not wanting to groom them again. He looked over at Ichigo, who seemed much more at ease with their new species than he was.

“What?” Ichigo had grumbled back when he’d said as much, catching him looking. “It feels like I’m turning into something else every week.”

Shinji had cheeped an acknowledgment and hooted when he saw that Ichigo had built them a nest inside Urahara’s hat. Served the guy right, even if there was only one bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo was born with a dead soulmate. This is surprisingly not a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Soulmates, Clothes Sharing, Reincarnation

Ichigo’s lived his whole life with the stares and the pity. He was unfortunate kid with a scarred soulmark; his soulmate died before he was born.

And then he’s pushed out of his body and into the world of the dead. Suddenly the soulmate he never expected to have is within reach, except he’s too busy trying to not die to do anything about it.

Fortunately, his hollow won’t stand for it. It’s rather obvious when a murderous lizard kisses you after punching holes in all your friends during training, Shinji tells him. And what can Ichigo do except laugh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's a bit of a soft touch with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Touch-Starved, Hurt/Comfort

_I’m going to use you,_ Ichigo had said. Shinji hadn’t thought he’d meant as a _pillow_.

The Vizards had spent days exhausting the kid in training, and Shinji had been nominated to make sure Ichigo didn’t hate them afterwards.

But he didn’t have to let Ichigo sleep against him, even if when he pulled away Ichigo made little vulnerable noises. When Shinji ran a hand through Ichigo’s hair at night, and the kid curled further towards him, he let him. He even woke the kid up from nightmares.

Damn, but he hadn’t meant to let the kid grow on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo hasn't murdered anyone, he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Strings, “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

“Yo.” Shinji strolled into their flat.

“In the kitchen!” Ichigo called back. He sounded strange, and Shinji wondered what mess he’d gotten into now.

He checked Ichigo over discreetly as he approached. There. Red specks by his wrist. “Is that blood?”

“No?” Ichigo squeaked.

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question!” Shinji glared and pulled him closer.

“It’s not what you think.” Ichigo blushed, and opened the fridge. Fortunately there wasn’t a body, even if it was a murder scene. The cake was probably white under the sprinkles and the mess of red icing. “Uh. Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by the Birth cake--if you search up 'birth cake tumblr' or similar you'll be able to find a picture of it pretty easily.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading my drabbles! I hope you enjoyed them!


End file.
